Karma
Karma is the sixth mission in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II single-player campaign. The player takes control of David Mason as he, along with Harper and Salazar infiltrate Colossus, a high-end exotic island getaway, to find out about "Karma" and its connection to Menendez's plans. Characters *David Mason (playable) *Mike Harper *Javier Salazar *Farid (heard only) *DeFalco (K.I.A., player-determined) *Chloe Lynch (Captured, player-determined) *Raul Menendez (cutscene; heard only) Plot The mission starts with David Mason, Mike Harper and Salazar arriving on Colossus resort in the Cayman Islands on a VTOL passenger plane. Posing as union inspectors, the trio are briefed by Farid that they will have to shoot their way through security forces to access the Central Records Computer (CRC), located in the heart of Colossus, and obtain intel on the supposed bioweapon, Karma. After being briefed in the elevator on their tasks, Harper exits first and bumps into a woman, comically trying to hit on her before getting cursed at. Mason and Salazar continue taking the elevator to the lower levels, where they bump into some security. Failing to maintain their cover towards the security guards, Mason and Salazar take them out. They then move towards a ventilation shaft, where Mason opens his briefcase and deploys Ziggy, a small but agile robot spider. After Ziggy crawls through the vents to gain access to the CRC Room, it jumps on a guard and incapacitates him, thereafter crawling up to the guard’s eye to obtain his retina scan. Shortly after obtaining the retina scan, Ziggy is discovered by another guard and crushed after his foot. Mason and Salazar then move towards the entrance to the CRC Room. After gaining access to the room using the retina scan, Mason and Salazar take out all the security guards. They then search for Karma on the CRC. After a quick search on the database, Karma is revealed to be not a bioweapon, but in fact a woman by the name of Chloe Lynch. After accessing her bio, the computer informs Mason and Salazar that Chloe is at Club Solar. Mason and Salazar fight their way through security forces waiting for them outside the entrance to the CRC Room, and inform Harper about Chloe, whom he recognizes as the girl he bumped into earlier. Mason informs him to secure Chloe at Club Solar. After Mason and Salazar eliminate all the guards, they split up and go in different elevators to secure Chloe. As Mason walks towards Club Solar, he receives camera feed from Harper trying to convince Chloe to follow him. When Mason finally reaches the dance floor, he tries to extract Chloe as well, but not before DeFalco storms the club and kills the DJ. Grabbing a clubber as hostage, he futilely asks for Chloe before executing the hostage. DeFalco then grabs another hostage and threatens to kill her as well should Karma not show herself. Not wanting to cause another death, Chloe breaks free of Harper’s hold and surrenders herself. DeFalco then orders his men to open fire on the crowd. Harper and Mason take cover behind the bar counter, and afterwards, engage the enemies in the club over several slow-mo sequences. After killing all the enemies in the club, Mason hurriedly searches for DeFalco and Karma of the security cameras. Finding them heading across the mall to the Evac Bay, Mason and his team set off in hot pursuit, attempting to catch up to DeFalco before he gets away with Chloe. Ending Ending 1= Mason fails to catch DeFalco before he reaches the Evac Bay. Mason rushes to the bay only to find DeFalco’s VTOL aircraft taking off, with Harper and Salazar futilely firing at the aircraft. Mason remarks that they have to hurry back to the U.S.S. Barack Obama and find out what Karma’s connection is to Menendez’s plans. |-| Ending 2= Mason manages to catch up to DeFalco right before he reaches the entrance to the Evac Bay. DeFalco, along with his men, turn around and engage Mason in a fierce firefight. Ultimately, Mason takes out DeFalco and saves Karma. The mission ends with the team securing Karma and making their way to extraction. |-| Ending 3= Mason manages to shoot DeFalco down from far away. Mason and his team will then catch up, secure Karma, drag DeFalco's corpse into their plane and leave. Video Walkthrough unLP8YaA7Us Transcript Challenges Completing 5 challenges unlocks Manual Crossbow and Crossbow for single player loadout. *Obtain retina scan in less than 60 seconds. *Retrieve precious cargo (Ziggy). *Kill enemy personnel with headshots (x5) in Club Solar. *Ensure zero non-combatant casualties. *Eliminate rappelling enemies (x5). *Eliminate enemy personnel (x25) in the outdoor area. *Incapacitate enemy personnel (x20) with the Combatant Suppression Knuckles. *Protect ASD resource from destruction. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapons Recommended Loadout PDW-57 Menu Icon BOII.png|PDW-57 with EOTech and Suppressor KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40 with Tactical Knife Found in Level *Combatant Suppression Knuckles Access Kit Usages *A data server in the CRC Room can be hacked to allow Mason to easily identify enemies from civilians. All enemies will now have a red highlight. *Combatant Suppression Knuckles are stored inside a locked gun rack inside the Security Office. *ASD is accessible behind a locked door before heading heading out towards the open space area. Gallery Karma briefing BOII.png|Javier Salazar, David Mason and Mike Harper before going on the mission. Colossus_Arrival_BOII.png|Arriving at Colossus. Harper and Salazar on plane BOII.png|Harper and Salazar before going in Colossus. Colossus_Approach_BOII.png|Approaching Colossus. Colossus BOII.png|Colossus Resort. Chick_at_the_Elevator_BOII.png|Harper bumping into Chloe. Cover_Blown_BOII.png|Salazar and David killing suspicious soldiers. Ziggy_Watching_Bomb_Placement_BOII.png|Ziggy watching soldiers planting bombs. Guard_Taze_BOII.png|Ambushing a guard. Server_Room_Karma_BOII.png|Entering the server room. Karma_Identified_BOII.png|Learning Karma's identity. Knife_Kill_Karma_BOII.png|Disarming and stabbing a guard. Solar_Club_Approach_BOII.png|Approaching Solar Club. Dancefloor Karma BOII.png|The dancefloor where Chloe is. DeFalco_Hostage_BOII.png|DeFalco taking hostages. Dance_Fight_BOII.png|Circling the dance floor while taking out hostiles. Harper talking to security guard BOII.png|Harper telling the security guard chief to ready his men. Mall_Attack_BOII.png|Chaos in the mall. Evacuation_Karma_BOII.png|Evacuating civilians. Good_Ending_Karma_BOII.png|Mission accomplished. Bad_Ending_Karma_BOII.png|Mission failed. Trivia *The objective can be failed by not keeping up with DeFalco and allowing him to escape with Chloe Lynch from Odysseus but she can be rescued in "Second Chance". *The music video scene after the credits roll takes place on the dance floor in the Club Solar on Odysseus. *After Mason, Harper and Salazar are ID'd with their VIP passes, their faces are digitally pasted onto the advertisements afterwards. *The song heard in Club Solar's dace floor is named "Imma Try it Out" by Skrillex, feat. Alvin Risk. The same song can be heard again in the credits and on the multiplayer map Plaza. *When Harper mentions getting some "hot chick" action, Salazar would turn back and look at him. If Harper burnt his face in the previous mission, "Fallen Angel", Salazar would mock him by saying "Your face doesn't look so good." *During the mission, Karma is seen wearing a jacket and a purple top. However when David is searching for DeFalco and her on the security cameras, she is shown to be wearing her orange top from Odysseus. *This mission has various similarities to Minority Report, such as the eye scanning spider-bot, advertisement that places the viewer in it, the computers and the scanning machines. *When exiting the aircraft in the beginning of the mission Salazar comments "so this is how the 1% live". This is most likely a reference to the Occupy Wall Street Movement and their slogan "We are the 99%". *Despite the KAP-40 having only a 15-round clip, Mason can fire more than 15 rounds during the Club Solar firefight and only reloads after the final slow-mo sequence. Achievements/Trophies Blind Date (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Successfully rescue HVI. What Happens in Colossus... (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Find the Karma weapon. Futurist (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all future levels in veteran.